


Brothers in Blood

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-07
Updated: 2007-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy comes back to England and gets a hell of a welcome home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers in Blood

**Author's Note:**

> The Tangled Histories verse exists in a world where the existence of vampires is known and accepted, and a handful of vampire families make up somewhere between two and ten percent of the world population. In this verse, vampires are not affected by sunlight and there is no great universal conflict between mortals and immortal. Vampires generally only take human blood that is offered willingly, and there are plenty of humans willing to offer. They can only die from not feeding enough of perhaps a few other rare conditions. The most important things to these vampires are age, family, and respect. Various pairings will be explored in the verse, and stories may jump around the chronology, but I'm going to try to write so that they can be read as standalones. In other words, I'm trying to avoid a WIP series, and there's no telling how long it'll take me to tell these stories, but they'll appear sporadically and all be listed under the Tangled Histories heading in my fic index.

At the other end of the journey, Andy is given a bit more enthusiastic a reception. Sean meets him at the airport, his own version of Viggo's bone-crushing hug paired with a long, deep kiss and a bit of a friendly grope. The mortals standing around keep their eyes politely averted at the display, and leave Sean and Andy a fair berth as they walk through the terminal. There are few physical indications to distinguish a vampire from a mortal, as the fangs slide back below the gum line when the vampire isn't hungry, but their presence is commanding in a way that mortals would be hard pressed to miss.

They walk to the curb outside baggage claim—although Andy does not, as a rule, travel with any baggage—and he catches more than a few females looking at Sean, or at least that's what Andy assumes. Sean has always been extremely handsome, Andy thinks privately and sometimes out loud, more classical in beauty than Andy himself. However, he does think it's funny how mortal women tend to lust after male vampires even though they must realise vampires only feed from mortals of their own gender.

It is _possible_ for a male vampire to have sex with a female, and indeed some do, especially soon after being turned, but without the bite it can only last so long. Andy himself never even remotely considered the possibility of sexual attraction to a man of the same gender until he found himself with his back against a brick wall and Ian's fingers creeping up under his ragged shirt, flicking his nipples and grazing fangs over his neck until he gasped and cursed and begged to be bitten. But that story is for another time.

"Our chauffeur," Sean mutters with a wry smile as they approach the curb, indicating the silver Audi with an enigmatic little blonde driver tapping his fingers on the steering wheel and wearing a lopsided black newsboy cap.

"Hello, Dominic," Andy greets the man as he slides into the backseat, rolling his eyes.

"Andy! Welcome home, mate."

Sean grins as he slides in next to his pet, tugging the door shut behind him and kissing Dominic briefly before the latter puts the car into gear and pulls into traffic.

"How was America, then?" Sean asks, his hand falling at the back of Dominic's neck and rubbing lightly as they head for the motorway.

"Predictable," Andy replies. "Viggo's well, but same as always. Flighty."

"And Elijah?"

Andy raises his eyebrows as Sean turns, and they share a look.

"How would I know?"

The silence hangs between them for a moment, a challenge almost issued in the air between their defiant stares, until Dominic breaks it with a little grin in the rear view mirror.

"Because you want to shag his brains out, mate. No secret."

Andy snarls and moves forward quickly in his seat, but he is restrained simultaneously by the seatbelt and by Sean moving even quicker than he does, a hand flashing out to pin Andy down by the shoulder.

"Don't," he warns, and Andy snarls.

"Tell your _pet_ to keep his mouth shut then, brother," Andy murmurs, his eyes flashing almost-hatred briefly towards Dominic before he looks back at Sean.

"He meant nothing by it," Sean insists, and then reaches forward to cup the side of Andy's face, brush his thumb in a gesture that is more rough than tender over Andy's cheek, fiercely possessive. "You're _ours_ ," he reminds Andy. "You're home now. Don't think of the boy."

Andy sighs. "I won't."

Sean raises an eyebrow.

"I'll try not to," Andy amends, and Sean leans through the front seats, tugging Andy forward, their lips nearly touching.

"I'll make you forget," Sean growls, and Sean is the only one from whom Andy would believe that statement. _Mine_. The word is communicated in Sean's stare, in the passion of his eyes, and Andy shudders.

"Drive faster," he barks at Dominic, and Sean almost smiles.

"I love how you look when I hold you down," Sean growls, his fangs scraping teasingly at Andy's vein before he veers right and kisses Andy's jaw instead, his hips rocking forward with a lazy rhythm. "So fucking wild, wanting…"

"I _want_ you to take this burn away," Andy warns, pushing up as hard as Sean's grip will let him. "You started it, now you finish."

Sean smiles, unconcerned, and dips his head to sample Andy's left nipple.

Sean is older than Andy by a fair bit, older than Viggo even. He was the first, their sires' first mortal pet and soon after that their first vampire turned. Sean was born in the twelfth century, in a part of England close to the Scottish border that was in some ways still wild and untamed, much as Sean himself still appears in certain moments when he lets passion dictate his movements. Andy loves that he can see an earlier time in Sean's countenance and behaviour; he loves the wild man lurking underneath. Sean fought the Scots in the Battle of the Standard, he knows; his brother was deadly with a sword and still is a vampire one wouldn't want to meet on the opposite side of a fight. Andy is jealous of Sean for having lived in a time with far fewer rules than his own birth century, though he is aware that with rules comes also protection.

The seven hundred years Sean has on Andy make it relatively easy for him to hold his brother down, to bend him to his will in a way that Andy finds himself craving, sometimes. Sean understands exactly what he needs, that sometimes Andy needs to push against a force that has the power to push back. With Alan or Ian, Andy wouldn't dare try, has too much respect for his two sires, but with Sean all bets are off, and he can struggle and writhe and feel acutely the limits of his own power. It is somehow, even for a man so cautious and closed-off as Andy, both humbling and sexy.

"Damn it," Andy growls, impatient. "Bite me, Sean."

Though there are none of the nutrients exchanged in a bite between vampires that result from biting a human, there is that same potent sexual rush, a thrill and a deep connection that Andy craves now more than simple food. The blood of a brother to a vampire is like candy to a mortal, and Andy needs to taste its sweetness, needs to feel the sharp awareness of the exchange. Sean smiles and ignores him, now tasting just inside the hipbone.

"You will wait," Sean repeats, not yielding, rubbing Andy's body as it shivers and bucks and pleads to join his own. "Until you are absolutely mad with it, until through the desire you can hear nothing else. I love you, Andy," he declares, tender. "And I am going to give you this."

Andy shudders underneath Sean but doesn't reply. Sean takes his time as promised, kissing and licking, nipping but refusing to bite, all over Andy's body. By the time Sean has finished, he is a puddle of sensation and want, his muscles in a constant state of trembling.

"Please," he breathes, all trace of demanding gone from his tone, and Sean is satisfied. His fangs scrape across Andy's chest, just a tease, licking the droplets up as quickly as they rise to the surface. Then he bites down, fangs sliding cleanly into the jugular, and Andy gasps and pushes up to meet Sean's downward movement as he comes. Sean presses his own wrist to Andy's lips and he sucks desperately, like a dying man, feeding on the love and sensation he can draw from Sean's blood.

When it is finished, Sean lies with him for several minutes, soothing, putting Andy back together. Sean will only return to Dominic when Andy is ready to let go, and he is grateful for this. He needs these few minutes.


End file.
